Maldita Obediência
by Lala Hime
Summary: /Talvez alguns Bombons a deixem nem tão ruim assim./ /Especial Dia dos Namorados/ /OroKabu/ /Oneshot/


Wee

Wee!

Sim,eu prometi pra mim mesma que iria fazer uma fic de Dia Dos Namorados!

Mas que depressão passar ele sem namorado,ficante,rolo,caso mal resolvido ou peguete ç.ç

Li:Você supera,Lala n.n

Lala:ç.ç

Li:Pelo menos faça o povo feliz com a fic!

Lala:Yosh!Vou me esforçar ó.ò

(Não me matem por ser só uma drabble ok?)

Eu queria tanto escrever um OroKabu,tomara que esse aqui preste XD

_Ela é minha menina,eu sou o menino dela._

**Bombons de Licor**

_O Amor está no Ar._

Kabuto odiava o Amor.

Odiava essa falsa sensação de conforto.

Kabuto odiava os Namorados.

Odiava ver os casais felizes com aquelas caras de tontos.

Odiava vê-los falando mole coisas sem sentido e palavras infantis.

Conseqüentemente,Kabuto odiava o Dia Dos Namorados.

Em outras palavras,hoje.

Odiava aquelas frases clichês,repetidas milhares de bilhares de zillhões de vezes por pessoas.

'Gosto de você'

'Quer namorar comigo?'

'Estou feliz por te ver!'

'Você me faz muito feliz!'

'Eu Te Amo'

Eu Te Amo.eu te amo. eU tE aMo.omA eT uE.EU TE AMO.e u t e a m o.

Kabuto imaginava as formas distorcidas da frase mais clichê em todo o mundo.

Enquanto derretia chocolate.

É,tanto fazia se ele gostava ou não do dia 12 do mês Junho.

Lá estava ele fazendo bombons.

Tudo culpa daquele Uchiha maldito.

Ele e sua maldita 'carência de atenção'.

Havia ordenado que fizesse chocolates para ele.

Precisava que alguém tivesse ocupado com ele,_cuidando_ dele.

Dentro daquele covil,não iria receber chocolates daquelas garotas loucas.

Não importava o **chocolate.**

Ele queria a **atenção.**

E quem iria dá-la a ele,ali dentro?

Orochimaru?

Kabuto riu sozinho. Até parece.

Então claro que sobraria pra ele,_sempre ele._

_Maldita obediência._

Remexia o doce. Sentia vontade de cuspir ali dentro. Não seria só Sasuke que comeria?

Tomara que coma e morra,pensou franzindo a testa.

Pelo menos a atenção de seu Mestre seria só sua novamente.

Agora era só 'Sasuke,Sasuke'.

Colocou um pouco de Licor de chocolate branco.

Tomara que Orochimaru não ralhasse,afinal era seu licor favorito.

Ah,mas era pro Sasuke,então não teria nenhum problema.

Era mentira que odiava o Amor.

Era mentira que odiava Namorados.

_Ele tinha inveja._

_Ele desejava isso._

Talvez se fingisse que não queria,que não se importava

_Doesse menos._

Nunca ouviria aquelas palavras da boca de quem queria.

_Ele_ nunca seria _seu._

Preferiu tapar os olhos e os ouvidos.

-Isso aí já vai sair? –Perguntou um Sasuke impaciente.

-Já está quase pronto,Sasuke-kun. –Respondeu Kabuto,com um ódio mortal.

-É bom mesmo –O Uchiha cuspiu,indo embora da cozinha.

_Maldita obediência._

Enquanto colocava o doce em pequenas fôrmas em formato de corações,estremeceu.

_Era ele._

-Kabuto? O quê o Sasuke-kun queria? –Indagou o _sannin _apoiado no beiral da porta.

-Perguntar sobre os chocolates,Orochimaru-sama.

_No final das contas,era sempre Sasuke._

-Você está fazendo bombons?! –Orochimaru se aproximava de Kabuto ficando atrás dele. –De quê? –Perguntou perigosamente perto da orelha do outro.

-D-De Licor...Orochimaru-sama –Gaguejou tentando conter os arrepios que corriam seu corpo.

-Hunm,eu gosto desses bombons... –Murmurou,enquanto passava o dedo pela tigela maior,enchendo-o de chocolate,lambendo-o em seguida. –Você quer? –Mais ordenou do quê perguntou,enquanto repetia o processo e colocava seu dedo na frente dos lábios trêmulos do pequeno _genin._

Com um pouco de receio,deu uma lambida do indicador melado de doce do _sannin_,enquanto olhava-o,corando em seguida.

Orochimaru sorriu quando sentiu a pequena língua que timidamente retirava o doce e os olhos amedrontados que o observavam.

-Kabuto... –começou,enquanto sentia o outro parar com o contato e olhá-lo com medo. –A sua obediência... –aproximou-se novamente da orelha do _genin_ –É algo que eu aprecio muito. –Sussurrou dentro dela.

Orochimaru sorriu de novo,vendo a expressão de confusão e prazer nos olhos prateados,enquanto terminava o serviço de tirar o chocolate dos dedos começado por Kabuto,deixando-o sozinho na cozinha novamente.

Kabuto pôs a mão no peito,enquanto arfava à procura de ar.

_Talvez gostasse do Amor._

_Talvez tivesse acabado de ganhar seu 'presente'._

_E talvez sua obediência não fosse tão mal assim_

_**XXX**_

Heello!

Vocês gostaram? :3

Desculpem o final meio ruim,mas eu achei tão kawaii ç.ç

E eu também escrevi superencima da hora,então tá sem betagem,qualquer errinho me avisem por review ok?

OroKabu é um casal que eu hiper master amo

E eu tô bem com os meus cabelos,então tudo tá bem ò.ó (??)

Eu tô pensando em fazer um outro capítulo com uma versão GaaLee (Lee bêbado sempre owna 3) O quê vocês acham?

Eu queria dedicar essa fic pros meus pais,que fazem 15 anos de casamento hoje (no dia dos namôs,não é romantic? .) Parabéns (?)

**Escrevi esse capítulo comendo: **Sucrilhos com Leite.

**Ilusões do Coração :** Vou postar o Segundo Capítulo na sexta (é,amanhã XD)

Kisus,e até o próximo capítulo/fic!


End file.
